Operacja Anchorage (dodatek)
Jeśli chodziło Ci o zadanie, zobacz Operacja Anchorage (zadanie). Jeśli chodziło Ci o symulacje bitwy, zobacz Symulacja Odzyskania Anchorage. Jeśli chodziło Ci o bitwę, zobacz Operacja Anchorage (bitwa) Operacja Anchorage - pierwszy dodatek do Fallout 3. Został wydany 27 Stycznia 2009 w wersji na Xbox 360 i na komputery PC. Dodatek kosztuje 800 punktów Microsoft (około 10 Euro). Fabuła Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali chcą zdobyć zaawansowaną technologicznie broń. Jedynym sposobem na dostanie się do krypty w której są przetrzymywane przedwojenne wynalazki jest ukończenie wirtualnej symulacji, którą ukończyć może jedynie gracz. W symulacji gracz walczy w jednej z największych bitew świata: bitwy o wyzwolenie Anchorage z rąk Chińczyków. Symulacja odbywa się między czerwcem 2076 roku, kiedy pierwszy raz użyto pancerza wspomaganego T-51b, a styczniem 2077, kiedy wojska Chin na Alasce zostały kompletnie zniszczone. Rozgrywka Pierwsze zadanie dodatku zostanie aktywowane, gdy gracz usłyszy wołanie o pomoc przez radio. Na tej częstotliwości można usłyszeć: "Tu Obrońca Morill, każdy Wygnaniec słuchający na tej częstotliwości musi się stawić do sektora 7-B, Skrzyżowania Bailey'a. To bardzo ważna wiadomość, potrzebujemy wsparcia. Każdy słuchacz tej częstotliwości musi się tu stawić". Na mapie świata pokaże się znacznik, ale gracz nie może się tam przenieść, musi dotrzeć na nogach. Misję można rozpocząć w każdym momencie po wyjściu z Krypty 101. Po zakończeniu symulacji gracz otrzyma nowe przedmioty, których może użyć w dalszej grze. W symulacji gracz traci cały swój ekwipunek (po wyjściu z niej odzyskuje go) i jest zmuszony do korzystania z przedmiotów znajdujących się w niej. Chińska armia jest wszędzie. Na początku gracz musi zabezpieczyć pobliskie góry i dotrzeć do chińskiej bazy. Przybysz z Krypty może używać standardowych umiejętności i broni oraz nowych, dostępnych tylko w DLC, np. oddziału bojowego kierowanego przez gracza, unikatowych pancerzy oraz broni i innych. W symulacji ukryte są Dane wywiadowcze. Zebranie ich wszystkich dodaje profit Oddział do zadań specjalnych . Nowości Nowe przedmioty .]] Dostępne po symulacji: *Karabin Gaussa *Nóż Okopowy *Chiński pancerz maskujący (+15 do skradania, gdy gracz się skrada włącza się kamuflaż) *Pancerz wspomagany T-51b, wersja zimowa (Niezniszczalny pancerz) *Miecz elektryczny generała Jingwei *Skafander z interfejsem neuronowym *Szata skryby Wygnańców Dostępne tylko w symulacji: *Zimowy pancerz bojowy *Zimowy płaszcz generała Chase'a (Noszony przez Generała Constantine Chasea) *Płaszcz Generała Jingweia (Noszony przez Generała Jingweia) *Kombinezon mechanika *Zimowy chiński kombinezon *Zimowa chińska czapka Nowy profit Nowi przyjaźni NPC * Benjamin Montgomery * Generał Constantine Chase * Porucznik Morgan * Doktor Adami * Kwatermistrz * Grupa uderzeniowa * Amerykański żołnierz * Amerykański mechanik * Amerykański korespondent wojenny Nowi przeciwnicy * Czołg typu Chimera * Sonda * Chiński żołnierz * Karmazynowy Dragon * Chińska jednostka typu Inferno * Chiński żołnierz z wyrzutnią * Chiński Snajper * Chiński technik * Generał Jingwei Kradzież kieszonkowa Podczas symulacji można okraść chińskich żołnierzy z amunicji. Traci się przez to karmę. Na końcu symulacji spotkamy kilku amerykańskich żołnierzy w pancerzach wspomaganych. Jeśli trzymają Grubasy można okraść ich z Działek Obrotowych, a jeśli mają Działka Obrotowe, to można ich okraść z Grubasów. Nowe obszary *Skrzyżowanie Bailey'a *Metro na skrzyżowaniu Bailey'a *Posterunek Wygnańców Nowe zadania i osiągnięcia Triki Ekwipunek z symulacji w dalszej grze Jest możliwość zachowania ekwipunku z symulacji, czyli Pancerz bojowy, wersja zimowa, Karabin Gaussa, Miecz elektryczny generała Jingwei i innych, które można otrzymać od Kwatermistrza. Jest to możliwe dzięki temu, że ekwipunek z symulacji jest usuwany dopiero po krótkiej chwili po powrocie do "realnego świata". Aby zatrzymać ekwipunek postępuj godnie z poniższą instrukcją. Pamiętaj, że ten trik nie zawsze się udaje i możliwe, że będziesz potrzebował kilku podejść, aby cieszyć się przedmiotami z symulacji. #Porozmawiaj z McGraw i Olin. Załóż Skafander z interfejsem neuronowym, ale nie wchodź do symulacji. #Wejdź do zamkniętego pokoju, w którym znajduje się ciało Gary'ego 23. Przenieś jego ciało do pomieszczenia z symulatorem i ustaw je tak, aby był dokładnie przed tobą gdy usiądziesz w symulatorze. Upewnij się, że to wystarczająco blisko aby go przeszukać oraz, że nie zmieni swojej pozycji gdy symulator się zamknie. Zapisz grę. #Wejdź do symulatora i zbieraj wszystko, co chciałbyś mieć w przyszłej grze (zobacz trik na Kwatermistrza i na amunicję poniżej). #Gdy dojdziesz do drzwi Chinese Compound zapisz grę. Po wejściu w rozmowie z generałem wybierz opcję "I'm going to kill you SO MUCH". Odstrzel miecz generałowi, weź go i zabij generała. Upewnij się, że NIE JESTEŚ w południowej części obszaru, ponieważ Constantine Chase może zacząć z tobą rozmowę i wysłać z powrotem do "realnego świata" bez wykonania kolejnego zapisu. Zapisz grę zaraz po zabiciu generała Jingwei'a. #Poszukaj generała Chase'a i porozmawiaj z nim. Odeśle cię on do symulatora (Przypomnij sobie jak ustawiłeś ciało Gary'ego w punkcie pierwszym). #Gdy rozpocznie się ładownie zacznij naciskać przycisk odpowiedzialny za przeszukanie ciała (domyślnie E). Jeśli się udało będziesz miał możliwość przeszukania jego ciała. Wrzuć wszystkie swoje rzeczy do Gary'ego i wyjdź z symulatora. Porozmawiaj z Protektorem McGraw'em i weź rzeczy z Gary'ego. ::*Jest to najtrudniejsza część tego triku. Jeśli nie zadziała, spróbuj naciskać przycisk szybciej albo wolniej, co zazwyczaj pomaga. ::* Większość przedmiotów dostępnych w symulacji jest niezniszczalna. Grubas, Młot wspomagany czy Miecz Chińskiego Oficera tracą kondycję. Wszystkie zestawy broni od Kwatermistrza Aby zdobyć wszystkie zestawy broni weź jedną z taśm z zestawami broni. Odbierz bronie od Kwatermistrza. Weź kolejną taśmę, wyrzuć wszystkie bronie, które dostałeś. Porozmawiaj z Kwatermistrzem jeszcze raz i weź od niego nowy zestaw broni. Dostaniesz wiadomość, że poprzedni zestaw broni został usunięty, ale będzie leżał tam, gdzie go zostawiłeś. Powtarzaj to, aż będziesz miał wszystkie zestawy broni. :* UWAGA: Próba rozmowy z zamaskowanym chińskim żołnierzem spowoduje, że w twoim ekwipunku zostaną tylko przedmioty, które powinieneś mieć. Podobna rzecz dzieje się gdy rozmawiamy z żołnierzem w pancerzu wspomaganym T-51b, oraz prawdopodobnie z innymi NPC. Nieskończony zapas amunicji Aby mieć nieskończony zapas amunicji należy wyrzucić amunicję niedaleko maszyny, która uzupełnia zapasy. Użyć maszyny i zebrać wyrzucone naboje. Można to powtarzać w nieskończoność. :*UWAGA: Podniesienie broni do której mamy za dużo naboi spowoduje, że ich liczbą zostanie zredukowana. Nieskończona liczba doświadczenia Nieskończoną ilość doświadczenia można zdobyć podczas misji Torowanie drogi. #Dodaj do swojej drużyny TYLKO robota. #Wyślij ją do Posterunku nasłuchowego albo do Chimera Depot. #Oczyść teren z przeciwników. #Teraz stań tak, aby robot znajdował się miedzy tobą, a Benjaminem Montgomerym. Zacznij atakować robota i staraj się by robot pozostał między tobą a towarzyszem, ponieważ gdy Montgomery zobaczy, że atakujesz robota może zacząć cię atakować. #Po zniszczeniu robota idź do Montgomery'ego i wezwij kolejnego. Powtarzaj krok 4. i ciesz się doświadczeniem. Gra bez Games for Windows Live Aby grać w dodatek Operacja Anchorage wymagane jest włączenie Games for Windows Live. Aby ominąć ten wymóg należy przenieść pliki.bsa i .esm z folderu * C:\Documents and Settings\Your User Name\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * C:\Users\Your User Name\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista) do folderu Fallout 3\Data. Po tym zabiegu można grać bez uruchamiania Games for Windows Live. Pamiętaj aby po przeniesieniu plików zaznaczyć plik "Anchorage" w Data files. Galeria amerykański obóz w anchorage.jpg|Amerykański obóz wojskowy działa anchorage.jpg|Bateria altylerii chase przy mapach.jpg|Generał Chase przy mapach zimowe pancerze.jpg|Zimowe pancerze wspomagane pancerz na platformie.jpg żołnierz z gaussem.jpg|Amerykański żołnierz z Karabinem Gaussa rurociąg alaskański.jpg|Rurociąg Alaskański czołg chimera.jpg|Chiński czołg Chimera chiński pancerz maskujący anchorage.jpg|Chiński pancerz maskujący chińska stacja nasłuchowa.jpg|Chińska baza nasłuchowa latacz na alasce.jpg|Amerykański Latacz w wersji zimowej żołnierz z minigunem.jpg| Amerykański żołnierz w pełnym uzbrojeniu generał chase rozmowa.jpg|W trakcie rozmowy z generałem Chase'em samotny wędrowiec anchorage.jpg|Samotny Wędrowiec w zimowym pancerzu bojowym oddział w anchorage.JPG|Grupa amerykańskich żołnierzy pozuje do zdjęcia reporter robi zdjęcie.jpg|Reporter wykonuje zdjęcie anchorage ekran ładowania.png|Ekran ładowania anchorage ekran ładowania 2.png|Ekran ładowania 2 chiński plakat.jpg|Chiński plakat propagandowy inny chiński plakat.jpg chiński żołnierz.png|Chiński żołnierz de:Operation: Anchorage (Add-On) en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) it:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) nl:Operation: Anchorage no:Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke) pt:Operation: Anchorage (DLC) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动 Kategoria:Fallout 3 DLC Kategoria:Operation: Anchorage